Aragorn's personal journal
by Barley Shadow
Summary: You are honored, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor and generally wonderful person, doesn't normally share the most accurate record made during the whole of the Battle for Middle-Earth, my journal!
1. The Fellowship of the Ring

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain's personal journal

Thank God I'm going on this trip, Middle-Earth would stand no chance without me.

Daily Orc rating: 0, no Orcs killed, only because none found, otherwise I would have killed all of them.

Daily King rating: 0, not King yet, but will be, maybe later.

Arwen gives me the Evenstar. Not in tip top condition, but nothing a spit and polish couldn't sort out, the only drag is, now I've got to wear the thing. Necklaces are far too girly for me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain.

Daily Orc rating: 0, again, this is not proving my strength, we are still in Rivendell.

Daily King rating: 0, but closer than yesterday.

Boromir, fellow man, although I am ashamed to say it, tried to touch the Ring. He is so weak.

Daily Orc rating: 0, still in Rivendell.

Daily King rating: 0, still not King, but I do not give up hope.

We are to the west of the Misty Mountains, stupid Hobbits Peregrin Took and Meridoc Brandybuck trip me up whilst in battle with them and Boromir, they will regret this later. It does not sit well with Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain to be embarrassed. Also shows weakness, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, am not weak.

Daily Orc rating: 0, but we did see some birds today.

Daily King rating: Due to misfortune of Took and Brandybuck, rating in minus numbers.

On Caradhras I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, and rightful King of Gondor, will prevail to snow and carry Hobbit's, all four if I have to, over the mountain.

Daily Orc rating: 0, orcs do not like the cold, neither does Gimli, son of Gloin.

Daily King rating: 0, maybe 1 because of good deed to Hobbits.

Frodo is weak. He takes us through the mines of Moria, a tomb. We must pass quickly, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, and rightful King of Gondor, can sense something's going to happen, and I am never wrong.

Daily Orc rating: 6, 1 troll and 1 Baelrog. Not a bad day really.

Daily King rating: 2, pretty pathetic, but Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor, will do better tomorrow.

We lost Gandalf on the bridge of Khazad-dum. Gandalf was weak, it is better for us not to be hindered by him. Boromir wants mourning time, Boromir is weak. Frodo cries, he is weak too. I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor, am not wavered by this, and only I, see the need to move before nightfall. Even though, I suppose, if Orc's did swarm these parts, there would be plenty for me to kill, and therefore up my Daily Orc rating. Hmmm. No, I must keep Frodo from harm, even though he is weak. Although I am strong, strongest of all of the Fellowship, strongest of all of the Fellowship put together, I can not carry the Ring alone.

Daily Orc rating: 2, due to oath to Frodo and Elrond, otherwise, could be reaching a grand 10.

Daily King rating: 4, showed much strength today, not grieving for Gandalf.

Gimli got us caught. Gimli is weak. Now we are in the hands of Haldir, although very nice as Haldir is, I would rather not be in his hands, doesn't do anything for my masculinity. Saw Lady Galadriel though, I wouldn't mind being in her hands.

Daily Orc rating: 0

Daily King rating: 2

Daily gorgeous rating: off the scale!

No chance of getting Galadriel away from Lord Celeborn, damn. She is weak. I will not bother myself with weaklings, not when I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor and general wonderful person is so strong. Galadriel gives us Lembas bread, to fill the stomach of any man. Gimli fancies Galadriel, he is weak.

Daily Orc rating: 0, Orcs do not come into Caras Galadhon, (where we are.)

Daily King rating: 5, I have overcome the spell of the female, I am now untouchable!

Galadriel gives members of Fellowship gifts. Legolas gets a bow of Galadhrim, the Hobbits get daggers of Noldorin, Samwise gets Elvish rope, Gimli gets her hair, Gimli fancies her, Gimli is weak. I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor, is not given a gift, she can give me nothing to make me better or stronger than what I already am, I am perfect.

Daily Orc rating: 0, we are still in Caras Galadhon.

Daily King rating: 4, due to strength beyond any gift.

We travel down the river, past the Argonath. I have long wanted to see them but they aren't as good as I imagined them to be. It is a disappointment. The Argonath are weak. I share a boat with Samwise Gamgee and Perigrin Took, I row the boat, both Hobbits are weak. I hope their weakness does not rub off on me by being so close, but I will tell later when I get my ratings.

Daily Orc rating: 0, Orcs don't like water.

Daily King rating: 3, because of my strength.

Daily weakness rating: 0, minus in fact, I am not weak.

Orc! Frodo's weakness takes him to wander and he attracts Orc! I alone save him from so many Orcs, my Orc rating will be great today! Perigrin and Meridoc are taken by Uruk-hai. Damn, this will definitely affect my King rating. Right at the end of my battle with thousands or Orcs, single-handedly fighting, Legolas and Gimli come, not to my aid, but come to me. They only kill a handful of Orcs each, they are both weak. Boromir sounds the Horn of Gondor!

Sounding his horn proves Boromir's weakness. He can not handle to number of Orcs that I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor and Orc-hunter, can. Boromir is weak, he is shot, he is weak, but I tell him he is strong because he is dying, and I'm not that self-hearted and mean. I kill the Uruk Boromir was not able to, proving my strength above my fellow man. Boromir was weak. Again, Legolas and Gimli join in the battle. Peregrin and Meridoc are taken, they are weak. I am glad to have rid of such weaklings, but by my oath I must protect them, so we regroup by the boats, only I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain, rightful King of Gondor, Legolas and Gimli are left to regroup. Legolas wants to follow Frodo and Samwise, but I refuse. Frodo and Samwise have been given their time to reject their weakness, and prove themselves.

Daily Orc rating: 10, countless thousands.

Daily King rating: 6, because of following Uruk-hair for Peregrin and Meridoc's sake, maybe putting my Daily King rating up is their purpose.

Chapterly Wonderful Rating: 10. Out of 10.


	2. The Two Towers

Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain's personal journal

We're running. Only I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain has a clue where we're going or what we're doing. Gimli is slow, Gimli is weak. Legolas has spindly legs, Legolas is weak. We run, until we meet the riders of Rohan and Éomer, who tells us they slaughtered the Uruk-hai, and possibly Merry and Pippin. So we go to look for their dead, scarred, smoking corpses.

Daily Orc rating: 0

Daily King rating: 2

Merry and Pippin survived, they are still weak. They ran into the forest.

Daily Orc rating: 0, not for lack of trying

Daily King rating: 2

Gimli and Legolas are both nervous in the forest, they are weak. They are scared when we come upon the White Wizard, who is Gandalf, who didn't die, which isn't too bad, at least he has more sense than Legolas and Gimli, and Merry and Pippin. So we take the route out of the forest and Galdalf calls his horse, we have the horses Éomer gave us, Legolas and Gimli share, I ride my own, because I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor.

Daily Orc rating: 0

Daily King rating: 3

Gandalf knows that we are needed in Rohan, that the Great Eye at Barad-dûr is watching Rohan, with his spies in Edoras. Of course, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor, knew this too. So we ride to Edoras, to the Golden Hall of Médúseld.

Daily Orc rating: 0

Daily King rating: 2

Gandalf frees King Theoden, nothing I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor couldn't have done and we meet Éowyn, she is not as pretty as Arwen. Two children are seen on the horizon and bring news that Saruman's Orc's are burning Rohan's villages, but Theoden does not want to fight, Theoden is weak. After a big argument, he decides the wrong choice, we are to go to Helm's Deep, to our deaths. Gandalf goes for more help, just because he doesn't want to fight, Gandalf is weak.

Daily Orc rating: 0

Daily King rating: 4

Gimli fancies Éowyn, Gimli is weak, he is wanting after two women and that shows his weakness. I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor only wants. . . two women. Éowyn makes disgusting stew, she is weak. Legolas spies wargs riders from Isengard, Éowyn takes the women and children to Helm's Deep, we men, stand and fight the wargs. I kill many, then one catches my wrist and we tumble over the cliff. I see darkness, but this does not prove my weakness.

Daily Orc rating: 4

Daily King rating: 0

My horse comes to me, drawn like a magnet and we start the journey to Helm's Deep, to Theoden and to his people, who stand no chance without me. Legolas greets me, not so friendly and gives me the Evenstar, I thought I was rid of that thing! Unfortunately not. Éowyn is pleased to see me, as is everyone, because I am their saviour. Theoden is fitting his men with armour, most cannot fight, they are weak.

Haldir and the Elves come to our aid, they line the walls and behind, led by my command, because I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor and I am not weak.

The armies of Isengard march towards Helm's Deep, we can see them in the distance as we stand on the keep.

One of Theoden's men fires the first arrow. He was weak. The battle starts, ladders are put up against the walls and I am at the forefront, fighting Uruk-hai. Gimli shouts to Legolas that he has killed two, he is weak. Legolas has killed seventeen, he is weak. I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor has already killed thirty five. We brace the gate, but it does not stand too long. I tell Legolas to bring down the fire-bearing Uruk but he does not, he is weak, and the wall is brought down instead. Gimli and I, because Gimli is all the help I can find to forth from the gate to fight the Uruk-hai so Theoden can brace the gate again. Fifty eight, fifty nine, seventy three.

At first light I look to the east, Gimli is looking to the west, he is weak. And I see Gandalf, surrounded by the riders of Rohan who come to our aid, not that we need them now, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor had led his army almost to victory. But Gandalf's small contribution helped. The remaining few Uruk-hai run to the forest, which must be a sign Merry and Pippin are alright. They are not strong, but not too weak, yes, they are weak.

Daily Orc rating: 10, technically the battle spread over two days, but 10, deffinately 10.

Daily King rating: 7, or maybe even 8

Gimli and Legolas dispute the number of slain Uruk-hai, forty two, forty three, I, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir, one of the Dunedain and rightful King of Gondor killed six hundred and ninety one. I am the greatest!

Chapterly Wonderful Rating: 10, still, out of 10!


End file.
